Where Earth And Water Meet
by fairiegirl2992
Summary: A non-canon, ultra fluffy one-shot shipping story for your enjoyment. :) Terra comes to in Yen Sid's tower-after a dozen years in Xehanort's control, can he say the words truly on his heart? Is the reunion awaiting him as sweet as he hoped?


Something had changed. Terra wasn't sure what, but something had shifted inside him and he floated along in the darkness, waiting for...what was he waiting for?

"Terra!" He knew that female voice, but where, and why did it fill him with such regret and pain? Why did he long to go towards that voice, yet run away in shame at the same time?

Then there was a chuckle.

Not the sinister cackle of Xehanort; he knew that one all too well. Nor was it any of the dark laughter of the various vessels he'd come to know. For a moment, their faces, their yellow eyes, all flashed into view, filling up the sky above him.

Just as quickly as they appeared, the chuckle sounded again, and Terra now stood on an awakening station, the reflection of his own heart. Master Eraqus had often described these as a moment of deep discovery, often appearing in dreams.

So was he dreaming?

"Terra," came the voice of his master, and Terra turned, shock and hope flitting inside him. Master Eraqus stood before him, smiling.

"Master Eraqus!" Terra ran, reaching out, praying that this wasn't another illusion Xehanort had conjured. He'd seen so many, truth no longer had any foundation. Only the thought of Aqua and Ven kept him from losing the fight entirely. He stumbled at the last second, and Eraqus caught him, hoisting him upright.

He was real. This was real.

Master Eraqus took Terra's hand in both of his. "At last, you've won the battle. I'm proud of you, Terra."

"Does that...does that mean Xehanort is gone from my heart?" Was that why it was so quiet? Was that why for the first time in ages Terra felt peaceful?

"He is gone, but darkness always leaves its scars." He touched one of his own for emphasis. "The time has come for you to return to Aqua and Ventus. For you to awaken, whole once more."

This had been the one thing he'd wanted more than anything, but the dozen years he'd spent in Xehanort's thrall flashed by him. Despite not being in control of his own body, he saw everything, as if through a clouded window. Memories that were his and not his...the memories of Nobody...of Xemnas, gushed in, and he couldn't stop it.

He'd tried to choke Aqua, and nearly succeeded. He'd destroyed hundreds of hearts and lives, all pursuing darkness under Xehanort's command. The worlds were in utter chaos...thanks to him. Everything he'd done, even if it had been in Xehanort's name, was his fault.

Pursuing the Princesses of Heart had taken nearly all of those years, but the first three were easy: Xehanort had prepared Terra for the job and returning to their worlds once he began the Nobody Organization XIII was simple. One by one, the Heartless consumed the light, plunging the worlds into darkness.

Xemnas hunted for Ven, having Aqua's keyblade and armor already in his possession. Nearly half the organization died in what used to be his home, not that Xemnas would care. They were unworthy vessels if they could not withstand a simple assault.

As Ansem, Terra destroyed lives. The screams...the screams started sounding in his head and he couldn't shut them off. He could see it now: eyes of innocent people disappearing as the yellow orbs of the Heartless took their place, hearts rising above the chaos like steam, wisping away to Kingdom Hearts.

Whatever the situation in the Realm of Light was, it was all his fault.

Aqua and Ven would hate him. "I can't," Terra said, falling to his knees. "I struck you down. I'm...It's all my fault." His eyes watered, and Xehanort didn't take over and suck the emotion away. It lingered until it dribbled down his cheeks.

"Terra," Master Eraqus said in his training voice, the one that snapped Terra to attention, "what was the first lesson I ever taught you?"

"How to properly wield a keyblade, and that the world order-"

"No. That was the first lesson I taught you _after_ you earned your keyblade. What was the lesson before that?"

Terra stared blankly into his master's face. In this moment, he wasn't the confident young man, he was a lost child, looking for answers and safety.

Eraqus knelt down next to Terra, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The first lesson I ever taught you was to be responsible. Above all things, keyblade wielders should be responsible. You have been given a rare opportunity. You have the chance to make things right. Own your mistakes, Terra. What you have now is hard-won wisdom."

Terra threw his arms around Eraqus, openly weeping. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry." His heart hurt and felt light at the same time.

"I forgive you, Terra." And he meant it.

"How? How can you just say that?"

"Because I know you will do the right thing. I failed you as a teacher, Terra. I failed to prepare you for the lure of darkness. But you now know it. You know it better than anyone else and you will not fall into it again. There are some things we can only learn the hard way. You cannot undo what has been done, but you can make the future better." Placing his hand over Terra's heart, Eraqus smiled, the smile of father proud of his son. "I will be here, if you ever need my guidance. Now go. There is a reunion over ten years in the making. Don't leave Aqua and Ventus waiting anymore."

Terra smiled, hugging his master one last time before-

"Terra!" Aqua's voice pleaded and she shook his body. "Terra, please!"

"Terra, c'mon!" That was Ven! He was all right! Terra hadn't seen him since the battle and-

His eyelids were so heavy, his body so heavy. Why was he so tired? His whole chest hurt, as did his head, both throbbing in time with his pulse. What happened?

Everything was clouded over when he opened his eyes. "Give him space," Aqua said in disbelief. Her blue hair was the only thing Terra could make out, a shock of blond not too far away. Terra blinked and more came into focus. Aqua's arm holding Ven back. Disbelief on both their faces, Ven's eyes wet.

And then Terra saw the thing that gave him strength, but it was no longer a memory. It was clear, beautiful and real: Ven and Aqua smiling down at him, lighting up as they realized he was going to be okay.

"Aqua? Ven?" His arm was heavy, but he reached out and held his breath. He'd done this so many times in dreams and hazy half-memories-Aqua and Ven always faded before his fingers made contact-reaching out for the two people who mattered most. Terra's hand touched Aqua's face. She didn't vanish. Her skin was real, warm, and her eyes welled up with tears as she leaned into his touch.

A dark memory jolted Terra to his feet and he scampered back away from them. He'd nearly strangled Aqua, choked the life out of her. He almost killed his best friend. There might be Xehanort inside of him, lurking in the shadows of his heart, waiting to strike the second he let his guard down. They both looked at him, wounded, but Terra couldn't be so close, not close enough to kill.

As he backed away, he passed a mirror, and his reflection stopped him. It had been some time since he looked in a mirror, and it always was through Xehanort's eyes. But now it was all him, and Terra couldn't believe what he saw.

That awful lab coat was gone. That stupid lab coat with that stupid ascot with that horrible cologne was completely gone. Even it wasn't there, that smell lingered in Terra's brain, a mixture of sweet intoxication mingling with overpowering, cloying nausea. It demanded more of itself, when a breath of fresh air would be preferable to it. Not cologne, Terra realized as the smell of dusty books and burning candle wicks now surrounded him. Darkness. Darkness had a scent, and Xehanort had been drenching himself in it. It made sense, now that he was no longer trapped in his own body, that Xehanort would reek so strongly; he was chasing after it, putting his own existence on the line for darkness. The orange eyes were gone as well. In the early days, Xehanort would startle at his reflection, without really knowing why. So he broke every mirror so it would stop happening. Braig-Terra had a good longing to punch that man in the face-had helped him do it.

What was there in the mirror was himself: Terra, the way he remembered. Brown hair, clear blue eyes, his favorite shirt, those pants Ven teased him endlessly about and wanted to attach a string around Terra's waist to see if he would fly like a kite. Those pants were extremely comfortable and had deep pockets, thank you very much, Ven, and he couldn't believe that he was back the way he remembered.

Terra touched his reflection, half-expecting Xehanort to burst out from his hiding place and consume him, yellow eyes and grey hair like he'd had for the past twelve years. But it was just him, just Terra, face lined with tears as he stared in disbelief. "It's me. It's really me."

Ven threw his arms around him, openly crying. "I missed you," he said. Terra had missed him too, and he pulled Ven close, sinking to his knees at the weight of emotions inside him. All the years chasing him down-Xehanort for Ven's heart and the light half of the X-blade, Terra for his best friend and little brother-and now they were together again. They might not be brothers by blood, but none of that mattered. Ven was his brother by choice. Theirs was a hug that didn't need any words between their sniffs and gasps as they wept.

After a few moments, Terra glanced over at Aqua, still on her knees, unmoved from her spot when he had first awoken. Her gaze stared at the two of them, but he could tell she looked beyond that. She was holding it in, holding back the emotions of the years they'd spent apart. She always did that, holding it like a breath. Back when they were younger, Terra caught her staring out over the training area and the moment he asked her what was wrong, she'd broken down. Aqua held onto him and sobbed, gasping out bits and pieces of how she hated herself for being so weak to cry over something so small and how she just couldn't handle the stress of their next test.

Then, he hadn't been very good at consoling her. With rising embarrassment, he remembered awkwardly patting her back and telling her things would be okay. Now, though, Terra understood better, and knew Aqua teetered on a knife's edge of emotions. What had happened to her in the time they spent apart? A half-memory stirred, Aqua trapped in the realm of darkness, and through his connection to Xehanort, he'd managed to stop her from telling him where Ven was. Was she aware of the time passing?

He held out a hand to Aqua. She didn't move, instead clasping her hands together, her whole body shaking.

"I dreamt of this moment," she said, barely above a whisper. "I hoped and prayed that this would be real one day." Aqua bowed her head. Something dripped off her chin as her shoulders hitched.

Terra and Ven scooted closer to her, Terra putting his hand on her shoulder. At his touch, she collapsed into his chest, hot tears staining his shirt. He enclosed her in his grip, as it always should have been. She stilled as she looked up at him, her eyes searching for an anchor. He would that be that for her.

He always wanted to be that for her.

"It's all right," Terra said.

She broke, and he held the pieces together as she howled in grief. Ven had to wriggle his way into the embrace, silently crying his own sympathy tears as Aqua gasped for breath as she buried herself deeper in Terra's arms. What nightmares had she endured alone? What growing doubts and fears had she faced? Terra wouldn't let her face the lingering phantoms alone.

The door cracked open, just a bit. Terra almost glared at the figure who dared to interrupt this reunion, but at the sight, the anger vanished. His brown spiky hair reminded him of Ven's bedhead, but it was the eyes that took him off-guard. These were eyes that had seen the darkness, and yet held all the light and hope. These were eyes that sought friendship and to ease the burdens of others. The young boy sent a box of tissues across the floor, bumping against Terra's knee. He gave a quick smile, apologetic and understanding, and closed the door.

Where had he seen that boy? Terra knew him from somewhere. But where? And when?

Sora.

It had been him that had come to the World's End and fought him as Ansem.

It had been him and another that had defeated him as Xemnas.

There would be time for questions later. Aqua needed him more.

There was something in the way the light hit her face, the way her hair brushed against her forehead, something that triggered a long-slumbering emotion in Terra. Not that it had been sleeping long, with her so close and curled up in his lap. But it was not the time to confess, not yet. Timing was everything.

Aqua gave a few more shaky sobs before her breathing calmed, affectionately giving Ven's hair a good ruffle as she smiled.

Terra swallowed. It was now or never.

He meant to give this to her after they both had been named Keyblade Masters. He meant to start the new chapter in their lives in more ways than one. Gently, ever so gently because he still did not trust his hands, he cupped her chin. As her face searched his in confusion, Terra closed the gap and kissed Aqua.

It was short, because of all the things he didn't want to do, it was force something upon her she didn't want herself. Aqua stared back at him, wide-eyed. Terra's heart sank. It had been too soon, too sudden. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the words never came out because Aqua firmly planted her lips on his.

 _YES!_

Aqua flung her arms around him, Terra pressed her close because she was one of the things that mattered most and he would protect that. Never again would either of them walk alone. Terra's whole body tingled with excitement as Aqua drew closer, now combing her fingers through his hair-gosh, he loved her!

"Ewww." Ven's voice shattered the fireworks between them. "That's gross, you guys."

"If you don't like it, you don't have to stay here," Aqua said, barely an inch from Terra's face. She smiled at him in a way that melted Terra's legs and heart. And it was all for him.

"Aqua!"

But they were kissing again.

The door creaked open. "Hey, Master Yen Si-" Sora's voice cut off.

"C'mon, Sora," Ven said. He rose up and left the room.

As the door creaked shut, Sora's voice sounded in utter bewilderment, "How long has _that_ been going on?!"

They were alone. For the first time in a long time, they were alone. Not since Ven joined them in keyblade training had it just been him and Aqua. Not that Terra minded having Ven around, but it was nice to have it be just him and Aqua.

Aqua rested against his chest, and Terra leaned back to make it more comfortable for the both of them. "What took you so long?"

Terra laughed. "Oh, you know, the usual: keyblade training, fighting Unversed, getting possessed and controlled by darkness." Was it okay to joke about that?

"I tried to save you."

"I know. I never forgot about you, not even when Xehanort took control. Xehanort wanted to use you, you and Ven, but I like to think I stopped him."

With a sigh, Aqua sat up. "There's still a battle to fight. This isn't over, Terra."

"I know." He brushed a stray tear off her face with his thumb. She leaned into his touch. Had Aqua always been so soft? "I know it better than anyone else. But we're not facing him alone. Not this time."

They laid down on the floor, just holding the other. Something about this felt right, felt good, felt safe. Terra kissed Aqua's forehead, a promise that this time, he would not lose again. He would triumph over Xehanort and make him pay for everything he'd done to him, Ven, and Aqua.

A knock came at the door. Aqua sat up at once, adjusting her clothes out of nerves and running her fingers back through her hair. "Come in!" she said, going red-faced.

The young man that stepped through the doorway shocked Terra. It had been twelve years since then, but he never forgot that vision of the proud warrior, determined to protect the things that matter, a younger, more silver-haired version of himself. He never forgot Riku, even as Ansem, he hadn't forgotten. Riku strode in, took a single glance at the situation, and then propped himself against the doorframe, a wisdom in his eyes despite being so young. "Sora said you two were getting kinda gushy."

For the first time since Terra woke up, he and Aqua looked away from each other, blushing red. Ven watching was one thing. Someone else who was a total stranger...that was another.

"Hey, maybe some of that will rub off on Sora and he'll actually get a move on with Kairi."

"Kairi?" Aqua bolted upright. "Wait, I know her. It's been a while-"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's got her own keyblade now. She's off training with Lea."

"Keyblade?!"

Terra rose to his feet, unsure how to talk to the boy-no, all childishness was gone, Riku was an adult now-who he'd made his successor. "Riku, right?"

Riku nodded, a sly sort of grin on his face. "Kept the secret."

As Aqua turned to Terra in confusion, Riku waved off any further conversation. "Master Yen Sid wants to see you; you, Aqua, and Ven. Get you caught up on what's going on." He beckoned into the main chamber of the tower with his head, leading with the rest of his body. Terra took Aqua's hand, and the two entered into Yen Sid's chamber.

There was quite a collection of people gathered in the room: Ven and Sora, laughing and talking like two best friends, both placing their hands behind their heads in the exact same way; King Mickey, hurrying to Aqua to give her a hug and an apology for taking so long; two of the King's attendants, judging by the way they had been flanking either side of him-a dog and duck; but Terra had seen weirder; Riku standing by the door; and Master Yen Sid himself, gazing out the window into nebulas beyond his world.

"Welcome back, Terra." Yen Sid turned, and the old wizard had a smile on his face, one reserved for special occasions. "You have been long missed."

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Terra bowed. He'd learned his lesson about being prideful. "I'm sorry for anything I've done in the past that's led to this moment."

Yen Sid gave a deep nod before standing at his desk. "The worlds are in peril. As Master Riku-"

"Master?!" Ven cried in amazement. "You're, what, sixteen?"

"Seventeen," Riku said, crossing his arms in confidence before offering one to Sora for a high-five.

"Wow! That's younger than you are, Aqua!" Ven paused, confusion clouding his face. "Were? Does all that time in the realm of darkness count?"

Both Sora and Riku both made vague noises and waved off such a trivial detail, Sora more expressive than Riku.

"Regardless," Yen Sid continued, causing everyone to snap back to attention, "we have much to do if we have a hope of stopping Xehanort. Terra, you will be key to this plan. I want you to share everything you can remember with Riku and Sora. Young Ventus, while your heart and body are reunited, you have slept for a dozen years, and your skills will take time to return to you. I am going to pair you with Mickey for the time being, to make sure your form is correct so you do not injure yourself before the final battle draws near. Master Aqua, I will be sending you to Kairi and Lea, to oversee their training."

"Of course, Master Yen Sid," Aqua said. "But I would like to ask one favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Can I have...one more night with Terra and Ven? One more night beneath the stars?" Her voice cracked and she ducked her head away. Terra squeezed her hand, and Ven took the other, holding it with both of his. She shouldn't have to cry like this. Aqua looked up at Yen Sid, tears freely falling down her face. "Please...if something happens, I'll never forgive myself…"

Yen Sid came over to her, taking her in his arms. He was hugging her?! "Of course."

"Thank you," Aqua said, unmoving from the embrace. "Thank you."

"I may be a hard man, but I am not without compassion or empathy. You three deserve a reunion. Go on, enjoy your time."

Before Terra had time to put Aqua back in his arms, she rushed over to Sora and hugged him. Sora stood there, in shock, for a moment before giving into it. She extended an arm to Riku and, though he hesitated for a moment, he too joined in. Terra came in from behind, putting his arms around her waist, Ven sneaking into the last free open spot on the side. The five of them stood there like that for several minutes. They had a connection now, Aqua would have said an unbreakable one, and no one wanted that moment to end. For the moment it did, it meant returning to the fight, returning to the battle that had become the new normal for the worlds.

But a moment wasn't beautiful because it lasted. A moment was beautiful because it ended. When it did, Aqua wiped the last tears away, gently ruffling both Sora and Ven's hair, giving Riku a silent thanks, and she took Terra and Ven's hand and led them out of the tower and out into the quiet sunset surrounding the tower.

"What if something happens?" Aqua said. They were stargazing, all the familiar constellations and patterns from their world gone. So they decided to make new ones. Terra's favorite was the one Ven had made, a cluster of stars almost in a line that he called "Xehanort's Toothpick." Even now, Terra had to hold back a snort of laughter.

Ven sat up. "What are you talking about?"

Aqua sat up, folding into herself. "The last time this happened, the last night we spent together, everything went wrong. What if things get even worse than last time?"

"There's more keyblade wielders now, Aqua," Terra said. "We won't be going up against Xehanort alone this time."

"But he's gotten stronger as well. What if I have to lose both of you again?"

From out of his pocket, Terra fished out his Wayfinder, the good luck charms Aqua made for the three of them. The glass had cracked on his on two of the branches of the star, but it hadn't broken. Even after all they had been through.

He held it out to her. "You said it yourself: we have an unbreakable connection. It took time, but we're back together again. Aqua, if Xehanort couldn't tear us apart then, he can't do it now."

"He _did_ tear us apart." Aqua didn't move from her position. Her voice went hoarse and hollow, and for the first time, Terra saw the darkness Aqua had hidden for so long. He knew how that felt, how it consumed your whole being, blocking out anything other than what it wanted you to think or feel. "He stole your body, stole twelve years from all three of us. He played into us, knowing we'd do anything for the others. He _won_ , Terra."

"No, he didn't." Ven stood, gazing out into the endless horizon. "If he won, Terra would still be in Xehanort's control, you'd still be in the realm of darkness, Aqua, and I-" he clenched his fists "-I would still be asleep. People came looking for us. The unbreakable connection isn't just between us three. It's between every heart we've ever come across, all the hearts we've touched. Not everyone can wield a keyblade and travel between worlds, but if they could...we'd have an army on our hands. And Xehanort? He'd have no one."

Terra stared at Ven in surprise. When had he gotten so mature? How had he become so wise, especially while sleeping? Aqua began to uncurl, pulling out her own Wayfinder. "All the hearts we've touched," she echoed, tracing the edges of hers. Terra scooted next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, sighing in contentment. "I've been in darkness for so long, I forgot what hope feels like."

"What does it feel like?" Terra asked her, brushing a bit of hair out of her eyes.

"Like this. Safe. Even if everything seems dark and awful-"she held up her wayfinder to the sky, a star shaped patch of blue against the dusky purple "-I know it's going to be okay in the end. I don't know how, but I know things will turn out all right."

"We'll make it turn out all right. You and me, Aqua."

"And me?" Ven called out, raising his eyebrow and smirking a little.

"And all the defenders of light." He kissed Aqua again. Terra leaned down to her ear. "I love you," he whispered. He had to say it. He'd spent twelve years regretting that he hadn't told her. Now, if anything happened, he at least could rest knowing he said the three words that mattered most.

"I love you, too." She laced her fingers into his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He heard those words at last.

Ven rolled his eyes and went back inside the tower, calling out "Gross!" as he left.

They fell asleep like that, caught in each other's embrace. Their eventual goodbye would be tearful, but joyful. For at last, they had realized the unspoken truth between them: there was love, and it was beautiful and strange all at once. No longer did water break upon the rocks in a clash of forces, but it left sandy beaches, gentle waves that brought new things every day, perfect for lovers like Terra and Aqua to walk in, leaving their footprints where the earth and water meet.


End file.
